RoboBall
by BloodWork101
Summary: Gumball was leading a normal life, until he has the bad luck of being in the border of death. OCP rebuilds his body with a bulletproof suit and name him "RoboBall". RoboBall is secretly protecting people, but everyone thinks Gumball is still alive after he comes to his house unharmed. What will happen? Read to find out! (THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC) (I wrote this to pass the time)
1. Tragedy!

The day started like any normal day, but we have our favourite cat, who is sleeping in his bed, dreaming of Penny when Nicole called from downstairs "Gumball!, you're going to be late for school again".

The disappointed 13-year-old blue cat grumpily out of bed, put on his signature look, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and went to the bus stop with his pal Darwin, his former pet goldfish who grew legs.

After a few minutes, the bus came to pick them up. "Man, how I wish school didn't exist", said a tired Gumball. That's when he heard a pretty voice "Hey, Gumball", he turned and saw Penny, his crush since preschool, "Hey, Penny" with hearts replacing his pupils. "All right! Off the bus" said Rocky, the bus driver.

They had arrived at Elmore Jr. High, all the kids went to their classes, except Gumball, who was still love struck after seeing Penny, but he didn't know that there was a black suited man who came to kill him because he thought that Gumball had something valuable, and he wanted it from him. He points his gun at his chest and asks "Give me what you have, and I won't shoot you". Gumball said, "Please, I swear I don't have what you want" he pleaded. The man wasn't amused, and shot Gumball in the chest multiple times before the man ran away with his murder. Gumball thought this was it, when suddenly, someone drives in on an OCP truck (OCP is OWNED by the rightful owners), and a man comes out and sees a bloody Gumball in a pool of blood. "Oh no, not those bastards again," said the strange figure, "luckily, we've been looking for a person who was in the border of death and who still hasn't died," said the strange figure, "this is the RoboCop project, but since your name is Gumball, and you're not a cop, I'll change it to the RoboBall project" said the strange person. All Gumball could think about is what was gonna happen to him.


	2. The cold, hard truth comes out

"Guys, has anyone seen Gumball, he didn't come back from school today". Darwin was worried about his brother. "Hey, let's check CCTV footage, there are cameras everywhere in the school", said Nicole, who was also worried. "Good idea, I hope gummypuss is ok", says Penny, who secretly has a HUGE crush on Gumball.

They all go to the school's CCTV hut, and watch the footage. "Hey, there's Gumball", says Penny. But then they see a black suited man shoot Gumball multiple times before running away with the crime he committed. The family was shocked to see their son almost dead. "Why him?, where are the cops where you need them!"", says Darwin in the verge of tears. "That bastard will pay for what he did!" Yells a sobbing Penny. "Wait, someone's picking him up" said Darwin. They all watch as this mysterious figure picks him up and carefully places him in the back seat of the truck. "OCP, hey isn't that the company that has all the fancy technology?" says Penny, who's crying because her crush was dead. "Yes, I think it is", says Nicole. "We're gonna have to check out that place, maybe my love, I mean, Gumball, heh heh, is there." says Penny.

"Wait, what will those people do to him?" said Darwin. "I don't know, I just don't know why would he target him, and not someone else.", said Penny.


	3. OCP's secret

The next day, everyone went to OCP headquarters. "We're here", Nicole said. They got off the car, along with the Fitzgeralds and other people Gumball knew. "Sorry, but you are not authorized to be here", says one of the heavily armed guards. "I just want to know if my son is here". "You might wanna leave know or we'll release the EM-208 on you" (The EM-208 is owned by its rightful owners). "All right, all right, we're leaving", says the whole family.

"Good work, officer," says Raymond Sellars (he's owned by the rightful owners), "they can't know about the secret project we're doing, this could be our chance to stop crime once and for all". He chuckles happily as he looks at Gumball aka RoboBall. . "We'll keep the brain, he will need it", "AND make the suit's color… black", Raymond says.

 **Watterson's house**

"Isn't it weird that those guards kicked us out of there, OCP is usually a public place to look at high tech technology" said Darwin. "Almost like they were working on a secret project" said Nicole. "But all I know is, the strange person put him in that OCP truck, so, he has to be there" said Penny. "I didn't know that OCP was a hospital" said Darwin. "It isn't, something big is going on inside those walls" said Nicole


	4. RoboBall

(Gumball's mind): This is amazing, I'm actually dancing with Penny. (OCP headquarters): "Subject is enjoying the dream." Jae Kim says (She's owned by the rightful owners). (Back to Gumball's mind): "I have something to tell you, Penny." Penny's eyes lit up a little to hear those words. "I love you".

(OCP HQ) "Wake him up" Dr. Dennett Norton says. (Norton is owned by the rightful owners). "Waking subject up". Gumball (Now RoboBall) opens his eyes. "Where am I?". "You are at OCP Headquarters, you were shot multiple times in the chest, and we gave you a second chance to live." said Dr. Norton. "What kind of suit is this?". "Uhh… it's not a suit, it's just you" Jae Kim says. "This isn't a dream, this is real, you're not high on drugs, this is real" Dr. Norton says. "I know this is real because I can feel this" said RoboBall. "You shouldn't feel anything, we had to replace you with the suit, your chest was damaged, but you should be glad that you got to keep your stomach, liver, and heart. "WHAT!?" says a panicking RoboBall. "Get this off me now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" **RoboBall's visor goes down as he starts choking Dr. Norton** "Shut him down" says one of the people part of the project. "No!, let him run, let him run" says Dr. Norton.

 **RoboBall kicks a door down and starts looking everywhere at OCP HQ**. "I have to get out of here, ah, over there" **He starts running towards a door, but then Dr. Norton's voice comes in**. "All right, we may let you outside for a week, but we made it so the suit makes you look like your old self (they're that fancy, but hey anything is possible), so no one knows about our project". "One week is better than no days at all." RoboBall thinks to himself.


	5. A new Gumball

**RoboBall walks to his house but he looks like his old self**. "Finally, I made it to my house!". **Robo knocks on the door and Darwin opens the door** "G-g-Gumball?" says an extremely happy Darwin. "Yes, Darwin, it's me" said Gumball (While RoboBall is undercover, we'll call him Gumball) **Darwin** **hugs Gumball really tight** "GUYS!, Guess who's here!". "Who! please tell me it's Gumball", says Penny (she was over at the Wattersons house for 3 hours). "He's blue, and his name starts with G." says Darwin. "Gumball?" says a hope-filled Penny. "Yes, it's Gumball". "OMG, COME OVER HERE GUMMYPUSS, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!, wait, if you're here, then who was the guy on the footage?". "I do not know, Penny," says Gumball, "that must have been some other guy, because I am not dead" **Dr. Norton's voice comes in his mind** "RoboBall, you were panicking, so I decided to give you a week to get used to your suit, then we will update you so you can go out and stop crime once and-". "Leave me alone, please". "Who are you talking to?" says Darwin. "Oh, no one, I am talking to myself". "Ok…" says a suspicious Darwin. "Oop, it's Monday, we should go to school" says Gumball. "Uhh… it's Saturday", says Penny. "Oh, that's right, I forgot". **The family and Penny whisper to themselves** "Gumball used to hate school, why does he love school know?". "I don't know, I guess he found out he can be a better person". "What are you talking about?" says RoboBall. "Nothing".

 **Monday** "Yay, it is Monday, wake up, Darwin, or else we'll be late for school!", says RoboBall. "All right, all right, jeez". **The bros eat their breakfast and go out to the bus stop**. "Can't this bus come here any faster, I have work to do at school" **The bus comes after 10 minutes which feels like 100 years to RoboBall** "Hey, Gumball!". Gumball looks around and sees Penny. "Oh, hello Penny" he looks at her with normal pupils. "What happened to those cute heart pupils?". "I do not know, I guess they got too boring for me". "Ok *sniff*, I just thought it was cute to see you with those heart shaped pupils..." "Off the bus!". said Rocky. "We gotta get to class, or else we'll be late for class" says an enthusiastic, undercover RoboBall. They arrive at the classroom a few minutes later. "All right, classsss, settle down," said Miss Slither (I made her up, but if someone else already did, I am sorry, but I'm not gonna look into every single story on this website) "today you'll have a surprise pop quiz". Everyone groans except Gumball. "Yay, a surprise pop quiz". Everyone else stares at him open-mouthed. "Something is wrong with Gumball today, he used to hate pop quizzes", said one of the students. After the test, everyone got scores of 50-90% (except the smart people, who got 100%) but Gumball also got 100% on the quiz. "Tell me, Gumball, how did you ace this pop quiz, you didn't even study". Asked Miss Slither. "I guess I am smart."

"Isn't it strange that Gumball aced that MATH QUIZ" yelled Masami. "He was failing on math, and suddenly, he's turned into Einstein or something" said a random student. "Something is truly wrong with him" said Teri. "Who cares, at least he won't cause anymore mischief" said Penny for his defense. "True, true" said Masami.

Just then, they see Gumball walking toward them and Darwin asked him, "How did you even ace a MATH QUIZ?!" asked Darwin. "What's wrong with studying?" asked Gumball. "Nothing, nothing" said Darwin. "I guess that's how he aced it" said Penny. "But Gumball doesn't study for quizzes" said a random student. "Good point, let's go ask him". But Gumball already left, and who knows where (at his house?). "Darn, he left already" said Darwin, "I guess we'll ask him some time when he doesn't have anything to do." said Penny. Then they get on the bus with Gumball sitting at the way back.


	6. Updating RoboBall

**One week later at OCP HQ** "RoboBall doesn't have the criminal data from 2009 to this day" says Jae Kim. "Oh that's right, I forgot," says Dr. Norton, "upload the entire criminal data to his brain". "Uploading criminal data" **RoboBall is ok with the first 5,321,528 pending arrests, but panicks again when he sees a crime has been committed at Penny's house a few days ago (The suit still hasn't taken control of Gumball**. "I gotta do something!" **Robo's system is crashing as he replays the crime scene over and over again** "SHUT HIM DOWN, HE'S CRASHING DOWN!" says an also panicking Dr. Norton. "Sellars is so gonna fire me now" **But Robo recovers from his seizure and gets back to his chair**. "Robo can't do his job if he's 50% man and 50% machine, I'm gonna need you to lower his dopamine levels until he doesn't have any feelings at all", a relieved Dr. Norton. "I don't know what will happen, but I'll do it". **Jae lowers Robo's dopamine levels to 2%** "Robo, RoboBall, how do you feel?". "I feel fine Dr. Norton". "Thank God for that, you die on my watch and I could lose bilions of dollars, I promised the people that you would be out in public in a few minutes" said Dr. Norton. "Send him out there" said Raymond.


	7. First arrest

"We have heard that OCP is about to release their newest project to the public," said one of the TV reporters, "the hint they gave us is that it was gonna stop crime once and for all."

 **OCP HQ** "RoboBall, you are about to go out in public, are you sure you'll be ok?" Dr. Norton asked. "Yes, I will be fine", says a feeling-less RoboBall.

 **Back outside** "I heard OCP created a new invention, I can't wait to see it, their inventions are the best, just like Gumball.", says Penny. "So, you do like Gumball", asked Darwin. "W-what?, me, nah, he's a normal guy to me, I was referring to actual gumballs, heh, heh". "Ok… right" said Darwin. "Guys, OCP is about to release the invention, let's go see it" said Nicole, "I heard they're gonna release it to the public in a few seconds, they said it was gonna stop crime once and for all" says Anais. "Look, it's walking to the spotlight" says Penny.

 **RoboBall walks to the spotlight, but ignores the cops, Raymond's, the Mayor's, and other worker's handshakes, and doesn't say anything while he scans the entire area for criminals until he finds one** "Thomas King (I couldn't think of another name, but he's NOT OWNED BY ME), you are under arrest" **RoboBall's visor goes down as he jumps down off the spotlight and shoots Thomas down with a single bullet**. "When they said that it was gonna stop crime, they really were serious, I wish gummypuss were here to see this" says Penny, not knowing RoboBall is Gumball.

*At the Wattersons house* "Look, they're going to record the invention's message for the crooks, thugs, perverts, and other law breakers." said Darwin. The whole family rushes to hear RoboBall's words. "I take crime solving very seriously, I will find you, I will choose the punishment, I will clear the criminals from this city, with the help of the police force, so, don't mess up, or you'll wish you didn't" said a super serious RoboBall.


	8. Robo rekts the home invaders

"Robo, we heard that invaders are about to take over all the houses, we need you to come and stop them from stealing other people's homes", said Dr. Norton. "Yes, Dr. Norton, I won't fail you". *Back at the Wattersons house* "Has anyone noticed that every time Gumball is gone, the new invention always saves someone?", said Darwin. "It must be a coincidence" said Nicole.

*Back at OCP*. Robo gets on his bike and with gun in hand and sets off to stop the invaders. "All right, we are here to take your homes away from you, so don't try any tricks to keep your homes!", said one of the invaders. *Robo drives in*. "All right, nobody move, or else I will shoot you with 50,000 bullets, which will cause respiratory failure, organ malfunction, and loss of bladder control." said RoboBall. "Oh, I can take the kid", laughs one of the invaders. He shoots Robo but does no damage to him. "Think it over, creep". Robo shoots him with 50,000 bullets. The invaders shoot Robob with a lot of bullets, but still doesn't damage his suit, he kills the invaders but doesn't shoot the ones who aren't shooting him. "Your choice, live or die" said RoboBall. All of the invaders who didn't attempt to kill him drop down with their hands up. "That's more like it". Police drive in and take all the invaders away.

"Robo is at it again!", says one of the TV reporters, "OCP sent him alone to stop the home invaders, and he succeeded!, now, let's ask RoboBall, in live time, about how it felt to stop the invaders." "RoboBall, how did it feel like to stop and help all the homeowners keep their homes?", asked the TV reporter. "Amazing, so, for any law breakers out there, remember my message (read on "First Arrest")". "Those words from a true hero" said the TV reporter


	9. RoboBall saves Elmore Jr High

*OCP HQ*. "I believe you have school, they'll get suspicious if they find out you're not at school, so, I'll let you go to school until we'll need you again" said Dr. Norton. "Yes, Dr. Norton". An OCP driver drives RoboBall to his school and RoboBall enables the Gumball look. "Oh, hey Gumball" says Penny. "Hello, Penny", (While Robo is undercover, we'll refer to him as Gumball) says Gumball while looking at her with normal pupils. "Still no cute heart pupils?" Asks Penny. "No heart pupils, since I know you don't love me, so, why bother trying to get you as my girlfriend, if you don't love me", says Gumball. This shatters Penny's heart a little. "B-b-but Gumball!", "Oop, I'll be late for class, see ya later, Penny". Meanwhile, kidnappers are planning to attack Elmore Jr. High. "Who knows how many kids we'll have as our slaves" says one of the kidnappers, but Gumball already knew about the kidnappers, so he asks to get some stuff from his locker. "Miss Slither, may I go get some stuff from my locker?" asked Gumball, "Yesssss, Gumball, but you have 5 minutessssss", said Miss Slither. Gumball walks to his locker and disables the Gumball look. "Now, let's wait for the niggas to come to try and kidnap the kids". Then, he sees a truck pull up and 5 men in black suits break into the school. "Time to party", says RoboBall. Robo gets on his bike he hid behind the school. "Heh heh, time to kidnap some slaves", laughs one of the kidnappers. "Oh no you won't", says RoboBall as he bashes in and hops off his bike. "Well, well, isn't it just someone in a dorky suit", laughs one of the kidnappers. "Gumball is missing this, the invention is in the classroom", says Penny. "Drop the weapons, or there will be madness" commands RoboBall, "Ok, I'll drop them, SIKE!". The kidnapper shoots Robo, but still does no damage to him due to his bulletproof suit. "Do you think you can take me down with a pistol?" laughs RoboBall. Robo shoots him with 10,000 bullets. "Now, do the wise thing, and I won't shoot you". All 4 kidnappers drop their gear, and police come to take them away. "Sir, what is your name?" Asked Penny. "My dear girl, my name, is RoboBall". Robo gets on his bike and drives to the back and leaves his bike and enables the Gumball look. "Did I miss something?" Asked Gumball with everyone staring at him. "Gumball, you missed it, RoboBall saved us all". Said Penny.


	10. Marijuana factory shootout

"Gumball, where are you going?", asked Penny. "Uhh, to... get some stuff from my locker, heh heh", said Gumball. He was needed at OCP, the police have found a marijuana factory, but the thugs had powerful weapons and the cops didn't want to lose men. *OCP HQ*. "Robo, are you sure you can shut that factory down all by yourself?", Asked Dr. Norton. "Yes, I will shut it down". *Marijuana factory*. "Ahh, yes, the smell of marijuana", laughs one of the thugs. "Indeed, my thug, indeed". "Wow, the cops said they had powerful weapons, they don't look so powerful to me", laughs RoboBall. He drives to the back and leaves his bike, then he kicks the titanium door down. "Well, well, if it isn't RoboBall" says one of the thugs. "Put your weapons down... or there will be trouble" commands RoboBall. "Ahh, screw you" (He didn't actually say "screw", but this is supposed to be a K+ story). He shoots Robo with a shotgun along with other thugs shooting him with every gun you can think of. "Wow, that's all you got?" Robo starts shooting every thug with "Half-Life: Diabolical Adrenaline" playing in the background. After the shootout, Robo returns to Elmore Jr. High while enabling the Gumball look. "Gumball, where were you?, you took 1 hour to get your stuff." Asked Penny. "Uhh... I got a... little problem with my locker", says a nervous Gumball. "Right..." says a suspicious Penny


	11. Robo saves the Apple devices

"Hey, Gumball!", said Penny. "Hello, Penny", said Gumball. "Why did you take so long to get your stuff yesterday?" asked Penny, "I, uh, gotta go."

Meanwhile the cops found a robbery at an Apple store and the crooks were running away with the loot (apple devices). But Gumball already knew about this, so he asked to go to the gym to get some stuff. Once he got to the gym, he got out of school, went to the back, got on his bike, and drove off to OCP. "Robo, are you sure you can get them arrested and bring the Apple devices back?" Asked Dr. Norton. "Yes, Dr. Norton", said RoboBall. Robo drives off to a high-speed chase after the crooks. "Well, well, look at the fancy cop", laughs one of the crooks. Hearing that, Robo shoots one of the wheels, making the car screech to a halt. The crooks don't give up, they start to shoot Robo in an attempt to bring him down. "Is that all you got?" Robo laughed as he shot each of the crooks. "You are under arrest". Cops come to take the crooks away and Robo brings the Apple devices back to the store. "Thank you so much RoboBall," says one of the dealers, "these devices are worth a lot of money, and also beautiful". "No problem, citizen, call me if there's trouble in town", said a smiling RoboBall.

"Gumball, have you heard the news, RoboBall made his 5th arrest, and successfully!" Says a joyful Penny. "That is cool" says Gumball. "Say, every time you leave for something, you take a while to come back and then RoboBall arrests someone and you come back looking tired," said Penny, "are you sure you're not RoboBall?" Asked Penny. "Uh, heh heh, I gotta go to my bus, bye" says a sweating mad Gumball. "Weird" says Penny


	12. Dinner at the Fitzgeralds

Robo was patrolling for thugs, robbers, terrorists (you never know), until Mr. Fitzgerald called out to him "Hey, Robo!, come here for a sec" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Any trouble around here?" Asked RoboBall. "Nah, my wife and I were thinking of officially meeting you after our daughter told us about how you saved the school from the kidnappers, so, would you like to have dinner with us?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald. "I could, but I'll have to ask my boss first" said RoboBall. "That's ok, I can wait" said Mr. Fitzgerald.

*OCP HQ* "Dr. Norton, Mr. Fitzgerald invited me for dinner at his house, is it ok if I go?" Asked RoboBall. "Yes, you may, but who is this Mr. Fitzgerald anyway?" Asked Dr. Norton. "I believe he is Penny's father, the girl that goes to Elmore Jr. High" said RoboBall. "Ah, ok, but be back by 8:00" said Dr. Norton. "Ok" said RoboBall.

*The Fitzgeralds house* "Penny! I have a surprise for you!" Said a smiling Mr. Fitzgerald. "Really!" Asked a joyful Penny. "Remember RoboBall?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald, "Of course I do!" Said an even more joyful Penny. "Well, I invited him to have dinner with us so you could officially meet him" said a smiling Mr. Fitzgerald. "OMG, thank you so much!, I've always wanted to meet him" said a crying Penny (tears of joy).

Robo drives up to the Fitzgeralds driveway and walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. "Ah, it's you, come in, RoboBall" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Nice house you got here" complimented RoboBall. "Thanks, we take great care of it" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Oh, hi RoboBall!" Said an extremely joyful Penny. "Hello, Penny". "Is it ok if I touch your suit?" Asked Penny. "Yes, it's ok" said RoboBall. Penny puts her hand on Robo's shoulder and carefully runs down his arm. "It's really cold" said Penny. "It's supposed to be that way" said RoboBall. "Robo, sit down and have dinner with us!" Said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Ok". They all sit down at the table and start eating. "Robo, can I ask you a question?" Asked Penny. "Yes, you may" said RoboBall. "Have you heard of Gumball Watterson?" Asked Penny. "Uhh, I don't know, heh heh, does he go to Elmore Jr. High?" Asked a playing-dumb RoboBall. "Yes, is it ok if I call him over to our house?" Asked Penny. "NO!, I mean, he's sleeping right now, and he hates it when he wakes up in the middle of a good dream" said a nervous RoboBall. "Ah, ok" said a sad Penny. After 30 minutes they finish eating, and go to the living room to chat for a few minutes. "So, RoboBall, how was your old life?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald. "Not too bad, considering the fact I used to live somewhere near this house" said RoboBall. "You kinda look like Gumball" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Heh, heh, you must be confusing me with someone else", said an extremely nervous RoboBall. "Ok" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "It's 7:55, my boss wants me back by 8:00, bye" said RoboBall. "Wait!, I want to tell you something," said Penny. "What is it?" Asked Robo. "If you see Gumball, tell him I said "I love you".


	13. School party

"Hey Gumball!, there's a dress-up party coming up tomorrow!, there's also a singing contest, maybe you could go to the party with me?" Asked a blushing Penny. "Yes, but I'll have to get permission from my folks". Said Gumball. "But, what are you gonna dress up as?" Asked Penny. "You'll see" said Gumball (hint: you think I would spoil it for you?).

*Wattersons House* "Penny has invited me to the party tomorrow, is it ok if I go?" Asked Gumball. "Yes, but be back when the party's over" said Nicole. "I gotta tell Dr. Norton I'll be going to a party with Penny" Gumball thought to himself.

*OCP HQ* "Yes, you can go, you arrested so many people, you need a break!" Said Dr. Norton, "Thank you" said RoboBall.

*One day later*. "I wonder where Gumball is, oh, I'm receiving a call" said Penny while whipping out her iPhone 360 (I don't own the iPhone 360). "Hello Penny, it may take a while for me to put on the suit, also, I'm trying out for the singing tryouts" said Gumball. "Ok, I'll wait" said Penny.

*A few minutes later* Gumball walks to the front of the school dressed up as RoboBall (he's using the actual suit). "Hey, Gumball, oh, I thought you were RoboBall," said a surprised Penny "wait, how did you find the suit, it's not on sale, also, I think you look HOT in that suit" said a blushing Penny. "Thanks" said Gumball-RoboBall. The couple dance for 1 hour before the singing contest starts. "Next up, Gumball Watterson" said the emcee. People applaud a little. "Ok, so this is the music I'm about to sing". Gumball said. He would have sounded awful, but he recorded "Bee Gees - Staying Alive" on the suit and he sang it perfectly with everyone staring at him in shock. "How did he sing it perfectly?" Asked a student. "Don't ask that, hey Gumball, sing another one of those!" Asked another student. "My pleasure". He sings "Mathew Wilders - Break My Stride" with everyone cheering and clapping loudly. "This kid chose well!" Yelled a clapping student. "I know!" said another student. "Also, he's dressed as RoboBall, the suit looks good on him though" said a cheering student. "That is all I have, you've been a great audience!" Said Gumball. "Gumball, that was amazing!" Said Penny. "You chose your songs well" said Penny. "Thank you" said Gumball. "No problem" said Penny while trying to pull him in to kiss him on the lips. "I gotta go, my folks want me back after the party is over" said Gumball. "Ok" said a sad Penny. "We will announce the winner of the singing contest tomorrow" said the emcee.


	14. The Pre-Fight

"Gumball!" Called Nicole from downstairs. "I have a surprise for you!". Hearing this, he raced downstairs like a speeding bullet and screeched to a halt in front of Nicole. "The school sent me mail about the singing contest, wanna read it?" Said a smiling Nicole. Gumball opened the mail and read it.

THE MAIL

Greetings, Watterson residence, it seems that your child, Gumball Watterson, has won the singing contest by singing two songs that everyone at school loved. These songs are: "Bee Gees - Staying Alive" and "Matthew Wilders - Break my Stride". The students begged us to let him win, he won, not because of the students, he won because he sang both songs perfectly without a goof up. We hope you have a wonderful day.

-Elmore Jr. High

"Wow, I can't believe I won" said Gumball. "I know how it feels to be a winner" said Nicole (she's been waiting for this).

 **Elmore Jr. High**

Gumball was getting off the bus (and he said thank you to Rocky) when Tobias walked up to him, still thinking he should have won for singing a crappy rap song. "You think you're so hot, funny boy?" Said Tobias. "Your rap song didn't compare to my songs" said Gumball. Hearing this, Tobias went to punch him in the face when Gumball caught his hand in midair and started crushing it like an undercover T-800 crushing a hand in Tech-Noir in "The Terminator (1984)". "OW, OW, OW, OK, OK, YOU WIN, YOU WIN. Gumball let him go an he walked like a lone wolf to his locker.

"Gumball, what happened with you and Tobias?" asked Penny. "He was about to punch me, and I had to stop him" said Gumball. "Right, but does that give you the right to crush his hand?" Asked Penny. "Yes, and he left me in a bad mood after he called me a funny boy" said an irritated Gumball. Hearing this, Penny did a 360 to check no one was watching, and she hugged Gumball, making him feel a lot better. "Wanna walk with me to the classroom?" asked a blushing Penny. "Sure!" Said a mildly blushing Gumball (he was developing a crush on her, even though he is RoboBall). Penny grabbed his hand and walked together, holding hands.


	15. Close call (and new people)

"All these days Gumball has been going somewhere without telling us the name of the places," said Darwin,"we are going to ask him where he is going, and if he doesn't tell us... we will follow him". "Deal" said the Watterson family.

 **The next day.** Gumball was getting ready for school when he was stopped at the door by Nicole. "Sweetie, where have you been going?, we're worried that you might put yourself in danger, so, please, tell us where you're going." said Nicole. Gumball thinks of an excuse (he's RoboBall) and uses it. "I'm just hanging out at the park by myself, since people don't want me around, I want to be alone" said Gumball. "Ah, ok" said a fooled Nicole (real reason: bust up crimes)

*At Elmore Jr. High*. "Classsss," said Miss Slither, "today you will be assssssigned to a lab partner in sssscience to dissssssect frogssss". The class groaned at that, they knew that she always chose the partners for them. "But I'm letting you choose your partners, for today only. Rachel chose Darwin, Carmen chose Alan, Penny chose Gumball (I did mention she has a huge crush on him), and so on.

*Gumball's mind* "RoboBall, we forgot to mention these 2 people that I thought you'd like to meet", said Dr. Norton, "meet Gina Backman and Barney Freeman". Barney and Gina's voices come in. "Hi, gummy" says Gina. "Sup, dude" said Barney. "We are going to send them to Elmore Jr. High, but we'll have a worker be their false parent and say that they're students from "Lambda Middle School", they are going to open a club so you can work without leaving school grounds." said Dr. Norton. "Great sir, I can't wait to work with them." said RoboBall.


	16. Robo's new partners

*After school* "Yo, you forgot about us?" joked Barney. "Shut up, you know he wants to work with us" says Gina. "Sorry about my brother, he's a joker sometimes". says Gina *Under her breath* "You do, right?" whispered Gina. "Of course I do, so where is the club?" Asked Gumball (he's still undercover). "Follow us" says Gina and Barney.

In a few minutes they show up at the old music room. "We heard this place was abandoned, so we decided it's a good place for us to work without anyone knowing your true identity." says Gina. "Speaking of identities, I don't think anyone is spying and trying to get a picture of you, Robo, so, you don't need to be undercover." says Barney. Robo scans the area for human beings (with the exception of Gina and Barney) and finds no people. "I guess I don't need to be undercover" says RoboBall as he disables the Gumball look revealing his muscular, black (people are going to call me racist, so let's call it "dark") suit. Gina blushes a little when she sees Robo's muscles. "So, let's get to work" says RoboBall.

Barney was looking through the computer files and found 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 people needed to be arrested. "Dang, all those thugs since 2009?" says Barney. "Wow, I can't arrest them all today, but I can arrest about 100 people in a week." says RoboBall. "That's gonna be years before you can arrest them all" says Gina. "I know" says a smiling RoboBall. "It's 5:55, I need to be home for dinner by 6:00" says RoboBall. "Ok, bye, Robby" says a blushing Gina.


	17. The trio vs the street thugs

*Lunch* "I see you've been hanging out with the new kids," said Penny, "so, what do you do with them?" asked Penny. "I-" Gumball was cut off by Barney, "Stuff-stuff" he said. "What do you mean by stuff-stuff?" asked Penny. Gina comes in to sit with them. "It's nothing you should know, heh heh" said Gina. "Nothing I should know?" asked a suspicious Penny. Gina whispers to Gumball "We gotta get outta here, this kid will know your secret if we stand here like idiots trying to protect your secret identity. "Affirmative" whispers Gumball. The trio get up to go to the old music room, but see that Penny is following them. "Where are you guys going", asked Penny. "You shouldn't come with us", said Gumball. "Why, gummy, I mean, Gumball?" asked a blushing Penny. "Hey, he's my man and no one calls him gummypuss, but me" said a fire-breathing Gina. "I CAN CALL HIM WHATEVER I WANT TO CALL HIM" yelled Penny. "Let's get outta here" said Barney. "Good idea" said Gina

The trio show up to the old music room a few seconds later. "That was a very close one" said a sweating Barney. "I know, if that girl knows your secret, she will tell it to everyone and people are never going to leave you alone" said a relieved Gina. "OCP didn't tell the public about you, the government might think you're just a machine and theyd use you as a slave like any other normal robot" said Barney "Wait, OCP already told the public about RoboBall." said Gina. "Well duh, I didn't know that". "Well, now you know" said Gina. "All right, let's get to work" said RoboBall

*3 hours later* Robo, Barney, Gina, we need you at OCP, right now" says Dr. Norton. "What is it?" the trio asked. "it seems that a gang of street thugs is holding the Fitzgerald family as hostages, we need you three to come and kick their butt, I'll send back up if it gets bad" says Dr. Norton. "We'll be there right away" RoboBall said.

"WHERE IS THE MONEY!" demands one of the thugs. "We don't have a safe" says Mr. Fitzgerald. One of the thugs aims a gun at him. "You better find that safe in 3... 2... 1...". RoboBall, Barney, and Gina drive in. "Put the guns down" says Gina. "You are under arrest for holding a family hostage, and aiming a gun at an innocent person" says RoboBall. "You better put them down in 3... 2... 1..." says Barney. But one of the thugs attempts to shoot Barney, but Robo caught the bullet in midair. "Whoa" says a wide-eyed Barney. Robo and Gina shoot him with 100,000,000 bullets while Barney is still recovering from his near-death experience. All the other thugs shoot Robo with 1,000,000,000,000,000 bullets, but due to his bulletproof suit, they fly all over the place. Robo shoots the guns out of their hands, and they drop down with their hands up. "We give up, don't shoot us", says one of the thugs. Robo handcuffs them while Gina is untying the ropes from the family's hands. "Thank you so much" says Mrs. Fitzgerald. "One more minute and we would have died" says Mr. Fitzgerald. Penny walks up to RoboBall. "Can I hold your hand?" asked Penny. "I'm just scared" says Penny. "Sure" says RoboBall. She puts her hand on his hand, but gets a chill up her spine like she knew him from someplace. "We gotta go back to HQ" says Gina while looking at Penny with a death glare (she knows Penny likes Gumball). "Ok, bye" says Penny.


	18. 2nd close call

Gumball, Barney, and Gina walk to the classroom and they see in disbelief that Penny was telling her friends about how "RoboBall and his friends" (good for a book title XD) came in just in time to save them from their finest hour. The trio sit down in their seats nervously while Penny looks at them with a suspicious look.

*Lunch*

"You three look like the trio that saved my family last night" says Penny. "You must be confusing us with someone else." says Gumball. "Ok, but if you really are RoboBall, you don't have to hide it from me" says a slightly hurt Penny. Gumball sees this and gives her a hug. "I can guarantee you I'm NOT RoboBall" says Gumball. "Ok" says a blushing Penny after she felt Gumball hug her. (Continued in next chapter, then it will be a full chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

"Man, when is this ever gonna end?" said one of the students. Hearing this, Gumball secretly sends a text message to Barney and Gina (I forgot to mention that he can send text messages without the need of a phone.

*Barney and Gina's phone screens*

"I'm going to hack into the school's P.A system and play "Modern Talking - Cherry Cherry Lady"

"Ok, hee hee"

"This is gonna be awesome"

*Outside of the screens*

Miss Slither was going on with the boring lesson when the P.A dings and starts playing the song Gumball AKA RoboBall mentioned. "Hey, this song is good" says Darwin. The only person who wasn't dancing was Penny after she got hugged by Gumball and was still feeling love for him. Miss Slither turns around and sees a raging party and yells "SSSSSIT DOWN!". The whole crass freezes in place and stares at her nervously. "The P.A guy is so dead for interrupting my class" mutters Ms. Slother as she slithers to the office. "Miss Slither, shouldn't you be in the classroom with the kids?" asked Principal Brown. "I will, after I give the P.A guy a piece of my mind" hisses Miss Slither. "Whoa, whoa, now, what did he do?" asked Principal Brown. "He played a song when I was in the middle of my class," said an enraged Ms. Slither. "Uhh, he was right here the whole time" says Principal Brown as he points to a guy searching his mailbox in the back office. "Why are you looking at me like that?" says a calm P.A guy. Suddenly the P.A dings again and plays the same song again. "It can't be me, you're looking right at my face" says the P.A guy as he gets back to his mailbox quest (The story needs a bit of humor). Principal Brown and Miss Slither run to the P.A office and watch in disbelief as no one was there but the song was playing through the P.A microphone. "What's wrong with this thing?" says Principal Brown as he unplugs the microphone and plugs it back in and it still keeps playing the song due to Gumball's AKA RoboBall's super-mega-amazing-durable-great computer brain. Finally, Principal Brown finds a reset switch on the microphone and presses it. "That should do it" says a relieved Principal Brown and at the same time, the kids groan loudly because someone turned off the music. "And the moments ruined" says Darwin (and it is now a full chapter) (Get the edjing app on your tablet, iPhone, Apple Watch then search "Modern Talking - Cherry Cherry Lady (Fabio Selection Rmx)" to hear exactly what RoboBall played on the P.A)


	20. Chapter 20

You may have noticed I mention music and songs that exist in real life, these are the songs I like, anyways, here is the next chapter.

"It's amazing that someone hacked into the P.A system and played a song through the microphone." said one of the students. Just then, Principal Brown's voice comes through the P.A microphone, "Greetings, I am calling an assembly at the gym today due to the unfortunate incident yesterday with someone hacking into the P.A microphone and playing "Modern Talking - Cherry Cherry Lady", you should tell me the truth on who did it because this is a serious offense not only to the teachers but also to me. I believe the perpetrator is in this school right now, so, I'll leave a locked box so you can put the names of the person you think did it." said Principal Brown. After he said that, rumors on who did it spread around school quickly. "Who do you think did it?" asked Alan. "Gumball, I guess" said Carrie. "But he doesn't know about computer hacking and all that," said Penny for his defense, "besides, you always blame him for things that he didn't even do". "Ah, who cares about that loser, anyway?" asked Masami. Hearing this (he hacked the security cameras) he walks slowly toward the group but shoves them aside, then he kicks the door down and leaves a wad of cash on the floor (he's gotta pay for the damages) then he walks toward the music room while looking at the group with a cold, blank expression. "Weird" said Darwin. "Wait, what is he doing in the music room?" asked Penny. "I don't know, but we'll spy on him" said Masami

"Dude, what happened back there?" asked Barney. "Oh, just some people making gossips about the guy who hacked into the P.A system" said RoboBall. "Well, you did hack the P.A system" said Gina. "It's not like I'm going to say, "Hey, I hacked the P.A system with my own brain!", I'll break people's hearts after I tell them I am RoboBall" said a slightly annoyed RoboBall. Just then, Robo picks up more than 2 human signals and sees that Penny, Darwin, and another 2 students that were friends with Penny were in front of the door. "Oh, $h*t, there's people at the door" said a panicked Barney. "Robo, enable your Gumball look and pretend that we've been doing something else other than hanging out and helping you solve cases" said Gina, "We'all take care of this" said Barney.

Darwin was the first to knock. "Is anyone there?" asked Darwin. Barney opens the door. "Uh, hi, heh heh, why are you guys here?" asked a nervous Barney. "We saw Gumball walk into the music room, but he didn't tell us what he did there" said Penny. "It's part of the club!" said Gina. "What club?" asked Darwin. "We can't tell you that" said Barney. "Why?" Said Masami. "Because you are all not in it, it's a policy we made" said an also nervous Gina. "Can we at least see him?" asked Penny. "NO!, I mean, he's busy right now, and wouldn't like it if he got bothered in the middle of his work" said Gina and Barney at the same time. "So, run along, while we work on our club" said Barney. The 4 people left to their clubs. "It's almost like they're hiding something from us" said Penny. "Why should they, it's not like RoboBall is there" said Darwin. "That would explain why they were so anxious to make us leave," said a suspicious Penny, "but we got no proof that RoboBall is really there". "Yeah, that's a shame" said Darwin


	21. Chapter 21

"Whew, that was a very close one!" said a relieved Gina. "I know, if they find out you're RoboBall, they're not gonna leave you alone and we won't get to hang out and help you solve cases" said Barney. "Ah, speak of the devil, we got another case" said Gina. "What case?" asked RoboBall. "Some thugs with RPGS and M60s (the M60 is like a machine gun) about to go on a bombing and killing spree" said Gina. "What are we waiting for, let's roll out!" (Transformers reference) said RoboBall.

 **Elmore's streets and houses.**

"I can't wait to destroy this town" says one the thugs doing a pose with an RPG. "Yea, I've been sick of this dumpster for years!" says another thug with an M60. "Now, I know you are anxious on destroying this dump, but we got a lot of time to destroy it, if the cops come, we can just wreck them with these babies *points at a few RPGS*" says the leader.

 **Elmore Police Station**

The doughnut cop was having a break when he got a call. "What is it?" he said groggily. "Please help, thugs are about to bomb the whole town" says a random woman in the other end. "I'll be on my way" says an annoyed doughnut cop.

 **The trio**

"Ok, if they are armed with M60s and RPGS, we should be wearing these." Gina pulls out 2 armored chest plates. "Cool, but what about Robo, shouldn't he have one of these too" asked a concerned Barney. "You'll see" says a smiling RoboBall.

 **The thugs**

"Great, the cops are coming" says one of the thugs. "Then use your RPG!" yells another thug. They launch the rocket at the car and the doughnut cop BARELY got out of the way before the car exploded. "I'm gonna need back up" the cop radioed to all the units.

Robo, Barney, and Gina drive up to the scene. "Put your weapons down, and there will be no harm" commands RoboBall. "And who's gonna make us?" mocked the thug. "We are" Barney and Gina say in unison. "Aww, his backup is here, M60! BOYS!" he yells while whipping out an M60 along along with the other thugs. They proceed to shoot Barney and Gina, but Robo gets in front of the bullets, but they don't harm him. "I thought the armor was going to protect us from the bullets" said Barney. "The bullets are too powerful and could have killed us, armor or not" said Gina. The thugs were still shooting Robo, but he pulls out his own built-in machine gun (with endless bullets). "Ok, time to let you taste your own medicine" says a grinning RoboBall. "Hell yea" says Barney while Gina pulls out her cell phone. "Oh, f*ck" says a thug. After that, you could say that there were body parts everywhere.

 **Later that night**

"We report to you, we seem to have gotten recorded footage of RoboBall putting a stop to the suspected terrorists who were attempting to destroy the whole town and kill its citizens. Here is the footage, we recommend not watching the footage if you have kids"

THE VIDEO

The video shows RoboBall f*cking up the terrorists with his built in machine gun while Barney is sitting in a chair eating popcorn and drinking soda. *end of video*

"Elmore's crime rate has dropped by 60%, how many more will fall to RoboBall, back to you, Nick"

The Watterson family were stunned after watching the footage. "I never knew RoboBall was that brutal" said a scared Nicole. "Well, they were terrorists, there is nothing we can do but to kill them" said Richard. "Can we look now?" Asked Anais. "Sure, honey". The kids uncover their eyes only to see a scared Nicole and a wide-eyed Richard. "I guess the footage must have been that brutal" said Darwin. "I know" said Gumball

The Fitzgeralds weren't so hot on the idea that RoboBall was willing to use machine guns on his cases. "At least we got a true law-enforcer" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "And a terrorist-buster" (a Ghostbusters reference) said Mrs. Fitzgerald. They laughed at the joke, then remembered that Penny and her sister were still covering their eyes. "Ok, you can look now" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "How bad was it?" asked Penny's little sister. "Let's just say it's only for 18 and older" said Mr. Fitzgerald.


	22. Chapter 22

*Elmore Jr. High*

"Classs, today there are no classes today because we're going to OCP for a field trip to learn about technology, don't worry, they have it all planned out, we might even see RoboBall!" said Miss Slither. The students cheered at that, they have been waiting to meet Robo in person.

"Can you believe this, we might have a chance to see RoboBall, in person!" said Masami, the spoiled-rich cloud. "I know, he already decreased Elmore's crime rate by 70%!" said Teri. "I wonder what his true identity is" asked Darwin. Barney and Gina knew Robo's identity, but weren't going to reveal it to the world. "What about you Gumball, are you excited to see RoboBall?" asked Penny. _"She's looking at him, me!, but I'm undercover, so, act normal"_ Robo thinks to himself. "Gumball?, are you ok?" asked Penny. "What?, oh, yes, I'm excited to see him" Gumball says. "Come on, the buses are here!" yelled Darwin as the students went into the buses.

*OCP Headquarters*

Sir, the students you asked to come are coming, along with Robo disguised as Gumball Watterson" says a guard. "Very well, I'll take it from here" said Dr. Norton.

*Inside the buses*

 _"Robo, when you get to OCP, keep a low profile until I give you the signal to turn off your disguise, but sneak out first, then come back"_ Robo has gotten a message from Dr. Norton, he replies _"Yes sir, I'll do that"_. The girls were squealing and chatting while the boys were waiting patiently for the ride to end.

*30 minutes later*

Rocky finally reaches OCP, the kids get off the buses along with Miss Slither. "Come on in, my boss told me you were coming" says a guard. He guides them to Dr. Norton's office and knocks on the door. "Ah, yes come in" says Dr. Norton. "Whoa..." the kids were amazed at the high-tech OCP had, there were EM-208s ED-209s, EB-210s (I made that up), and other stuff, but the kids really wanted to see RoboBall, especially the girls. "Can we see RoboBall?" Teri asked. "Yes, after I show you around the place" said Dr. Norton

*The trio*

Gumball sneaks out of the group, and meets Barney and Gina in Robo's work place. "Ok, do what we do here at OCP" commanded Gina. Barney and Gina go to the nearest computers and start looking for criminals. "and, no telling who you are" Gina tells Robo. "I won't" Robo replies.

*2 hours later*

The kids were fascinated by OCP's technology, but they were dying to see RoboBall, especially the girls. "Are you ready for the main attraction?" asks Dr. Norton. "YES!" the kids yelled, knowing they were going to see RoboBall. "Wait, where's Gumball?" asked Penny. "Probably causing more mischiefs" said Masami. Dr. Norton knocks on the door and Barney opens it. "You must be Elmore Jr. High's students, I'm Barney Freeman, welcome to our workplace". The kids were stunned, as they didn't know Robo worked here (they also don't know that he secretly works in their school). "I'm Gina Backman, you like the place?" asked Gina. "Like it?, we love it!" said Darwin. Suddenly, they hear loud thumping and the door opens to reveal our favourite cyborg. "I-Is t-t-that R-RoboBall?" asked Teri. "Yes, I'm RoboBall". The kids flood Robo with questions about his work. "Do you really use machine guns on your cases?", "How did you know about the terrorists?" "Is it true that your suit is highly bulletproof against sniper bullets?". About 100 questions were asked before the computer started beeping. "Is there an intruder?" asked Dr. Norton. "No, just some criminal in a black suit robbing a store along with a gang armed with RPGs, M60s, Carbine Rifles, Spas-12s, you name it" said Gina. "That thug looks familiar..." said RoboBall. It hits him (not literally). "We need to go over there, NOW!" yells RoboBall, shocking everyone in the room.


	23. Ending?

*OCP HQ*

"Robo, chill out, they're just retarded fucks, we can deal with them" says Barney. "He's more than a retarded fuck" Robo mutters. "What are you talking about?" asks Gina. "Wanna know?, then let's get the fuck over there!" Robo yells. "This should be fun" grins Barney.

*The Store*

Masked, armored gunmen are shooting up the store and a few are stealing beer and cigarettes for themselves while one of them yells at a random worker "Where the fuck are the gold and diamonds!". "We do not have those-" he was cut off with the gunman blowing a hole through his head. One of his minions hear our favorite cat coming along with Barney and Gina. "Sir, Robo's gonna fuck us all up!", "Then deal with them!". His minions grab all the guns they can find (it is a gunfight) and shoot blindly at Robo. "Shit!", they yell and duck for cover. "They really are retarded fucks" Robo mutters, "I need to have a chat with an old enemy". Robo kicks a door down and enters an empty room "I know you're here, you little fuckface". "Say good bye" his killer pulls the trigger on sniper rifle which does little damage to Robo. "That wasn't so nice" Robo grins darkly as he flings his killer to the wall. He tries to make a run for it, but Robo shoots a hole in his leg (the killer's) and brings him down. Barney and Gina walk in on Robo aiming a Desert Eagle at the man's head. "Dude, he ain't worth killing" Barney says. "He's a fucking joke" Gina glares at the killer. While Robo was placing the gun on a table, the killer pulls out a SKORPION pistol and aims it at Robo. Robo senses this and shoots the man 10 times in the chest without looking. Barney and Gina had O_O faces. Barney snaps out of it and says "I know how much you like Robo, now you can have him all you want" he handcuffs Robo and Gina together and walks away laughing while holding the keys. "Excuse me sir, can you set us free?" Robo asks a random police officer (Robo forgot the handcuff keys). "I don't have the keys, sorry" the cop shrugs and walks away. "Let us go, please!" Gina yells to no one in particular


	24. Credits

Credits (with Half-Life: Closing Theme playing):

Author of the Story: BloodWork101

Story: RoboBall

Release Date: 2016

Own characters: RoboBall, Barney, Gina.

Characters not owned by BloodWork101: All the characters of T.A.W.O.G

Beta readers: None

Rewritten: Yes

Reviews: Bad and Good reviews welcome

Sequel: Most likely

RoboBall copyright 2016


End file.
